Electronic devices frequently chips that integrate the components of the electronic device into a single silicon chip. In some cases, several silicon chips may be integrated into a single package. In some cases, packages are connected through a circuit board. Radio frequency (RF) functionality for a WiFi solution may be integrated onto a portion of the silicon by having a discrete monolithic RF portion connected by an area of printed circuit board (PCB). A high speed data bus may be used for data transfer between the discrete RF portion and other portions of the chip, package, or board.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.